


Bride Of Pennywise

by LizRenKnight



Category: IT, IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A lure, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Bill Skarsgard - Freeform, Blood and Gore, Clown kink, Daydreaming, Derry, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, IT - Freeform, IT 2017 - Freeform, Monster - Freeform, Oral Sex, Partnership, Pennywise the dancing clown, Scary Clowns, Secret Crush, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smut, Transformation, Vaginal Fingering, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water Sex, alien creature, alien transformation, bill skarsgard is sexy, fear kink, more tags to come, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: A young woman of 18 she just moved to Derry and knows a lot about this little town but most of all she knows about the Legend of Pennywise The Dancing clown and just might be his/IT's 1# fan. ;)(Based on the movie *IT (2017)* Version.) *No kids under 18 has sexual contact*  I'm Crazy but not that crazy lol   Girl In story is an Oc.  Pennywise comes back every 10 years in this and not every 27 years.  :) Side Note for those you that wanted to know - Pennywise won't be in love with her till later, but he just might play with her tho first lol *Playing with his food* XDAlso attention all Writers of IT, I would love to see my OC written with your versions of Pennywise in sexy one shots! You have my full consent! Just message me and let me know about it :D Have fun ;)





	1. The Move/ Memories

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first IT fanfic so please be nice lol. This isn't going to be the longest story, so keep that in mind. Enjoy! Based on the movie "IT (2017)" *
> 
> Info on OC Scarlet:
> 
> Hair : Black and long with big bouncing curls.
> 
> Eyes: Oz Green.
> 
> Skin : fair. Drawing of Scarlet on Chapter 2 :) art by me.
> 
> More to come later.

 

 

                                                       

She's been here before long ago when she was 8 years old. Her cousin lived here in Derry and she came to visit him the summer of 1989.

Little did she know that summer would change her life forever..

 

Scarlet is now 18 moving to Derry, Maine because she wants to know more about the mystery's of this little town and it's deepest, darkest secrets.

She drives to her new apt and parks her car and sits and stares at the older building that was built in the early 1900's. She closes her eyes remembering memory's of that faithful day when her cousin Charley the age of 10 ran down to the burrows and she followed closely behind sneaking, trying not to be seen.

Charley was walking around close to this huge drain pipe. She hid behind a few bushes to watching and listening to him. That's when a voice could be heard coming from the pipe.

"Well, hello Charley!" the voice says with a fit of giggles.

"Hello?"

"Oh I'm sorry! How very rude of me! HEH! I need to show myself don't I?"

The clown steps out of the darkness standing in front of the opening with a big grin on his red lips. "What's your name?"

He looks nervous "I'm..Charley."

"Charley! Charles, Charlie!" The clown giggles. "I'm Pennywise, the dancing clown!" he says and shakes his body with the sound of bells.

 

From across the creek Scarlet is watching and hearing every word said with wide eyes and excitement running through her.

Charley at this point is a bit worried and the fear is starting to course through him, Pennywise smells the air sucking in air deeply into his red nose. The fear coming from the boy is making him drool.

"Charley...like as in Charley and the chocolate factory?" he says with a big grin showing his teeth a little making poor Charley flinch.

"I guess so" Charley answers back shaking.

"Oooh I wonder..If you taste like chocolate to?" He evilly laughs showing his teeth fully. Charley screams and tries to run but Pennywise grabs him and lifts him off the ground twirling him around to face him laughing in his little face.

Charley cries "Help me! Somebody!"

 

Scarlet is seeing everything but can't move from her spot, her mind is racing and her eyes blown wide at the site in front of her just across the way. It's almost surreal.

Charley continues to scream but no one comes to his aid. Pennywise opens his mouth big and wide with his roes of sharp teeth showing. His mouth wraps around Charley's shoulder and bites down tearing into his young flesh and ripping out a big nasty chunk.

His blood spurting out in gushes. The screams die down as Charley passes out from shock. The clown swallows the meat with a big long gulp and drops his body. He then grabs a hold of the kids foot and starts dragging him into the pipe into his deep dark lair.

 

Scarlet can't believe what she just witnessed. Her heart is pounding, she is terrified but.. she also feels something else deep down within her.

Excitement.

 

                                                


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet makes herself at home.
> 
> Art by Me :)

  This is Scarlet.

 

Scarlet just got done unpacking her glass wear and putting it up on the shelf's next to her books.

"On to dusting" She mumbles to herself. Giggling and laughter fills the air from outside. She goes to look seeing some kids on their bikes riding by enjoying the warm summer day.

Scarlet sighs. She goes to the kitchen seeing she forgot to get toothpaste and other items today at the store and has to go back. "Aww shit."

She grabs her bag and leaves her apt walking downtown, soon enough she comes across the pharmacy.

Their's some older folks outside of it sitting on a bench staring at her. The looks on their faces unreadable . As she walks in she mumbles "Creepy much?"

Scarlet was starting to wonder if the towns folk was just as creepy as it's town legend.

 

She grabs what she needs and puts it all in her basket and goes to get in line at the cashier.

Theirs a young girl in front of her talking to the cashier about wanting a lollipop but can't dicide on the flavor. Scarlet rolls her eyes and looks at her watch. Finally the girl leaves and Scarlet pays for her items.

"Well hello there" The cashier gives her a creepy ass smile. Scarlet just gets her money out.

"That will be 10 dollars and 18 cents, young lady." He tells her.

She hands it to him and he gives her change back. "Oh red hair dye? So you're one of those wild girl's huh?" He jokes.

Scarlet rolls her eyes. "Nope, I'm just crazy" she leaves with a smile on her face leaving the cashier dumbfounded.

 

Walking back to her apt some kids walk past her talking about a festival on Saturday.

  
*Oh sweet* She thinks to herself. Scarlet always loves festival's and fairs, The popcorn and cotton candy, the rides, the games, fun houses...but expressly the clowns. She had always been fascinated but also a little cheeped out but in a good way. Even more so after what happened to her cousin.

 

She never told anybody about what she witnessed that day. They found him 2 days later with parts of his body missing. Right after, Scarlet's family never visited the town again out of fear. She knew that once she was 18 she would move to this town and one day face The clown. It was just a matter of time.

 

The thought excited her but also made her fearful. "What a rush" She would say to herself.

 

Finally home she puts away her items and dyes her hair that crazy red.

 

"Can't wait for the festival, it should be a hoot" She says smiling big.

 


	3. The Carnival

 

The many colored lights of the carnival shining bright with red, blues and yellows. Almost hypnotic amongst the sounds of it all.

The games being played with people laughing, the yells from the rides, the popcorn popping

Scarlet decided to get on the ferris wheel for awhile. She hands her ticket to the wheel operator and gets in the seat and it takes off going upwards high into the night sky.

 

She closed her eyes to breath in the night air and then looked down at the crowd. That's when she saw him...It was him or IT standing below with a big grin on his face, waving at me, looking like he did back when I was younger.

 

Her heart starts thumping hard in my chest and she breath harder, but as soon as the wheel gets down to the ground and stops, he's gone. Scarlet is looking around but no sign of him now.

"Fuck" she says under her breath.

*Maybe I just imagined him.* She thinks to herself. Walking amongst the crowd she spots a red balloon floating around near one of the games. Scarlet takes a deep breath and walks over to it following it around behind the game tables and down over to a water drain in the street.

 

She see's a kid near it talking to someone. Scarlet smirks and walks over to the kid and not looking at the drain. "You know, curiosity killed the cat."

The kid see's her near and gets up to say " A Cat?"

"Yes it's an old saying. Who you talking to?" She asks sweetly. The boy looks at her and says "It was a clown."

"Now why in the world would a clown be down their?"

The boy shrugs his shoulders. Scarlet looks at the opening in the street and acts like she see's nothing. "Well you better run along then, before your mom gets worried"

He nods and runs off.

 

Still on her knees in front of the drain opening and still not looking at it "I know your their, Pennywise"

 

His/It's face comes into the light to look at her with it's glowing blue eyes. "Hiya, Scarlet!" He says in a high tone. "Look at you all grown up! heh!" He giggles.

"Wait..You seen me before?" She asks him. Pennywise giggles with delight. "Of Course I have! Silly.. You were a little kid last time I saw ya! But before I could eat ya, you moved away! Wah!"

" You were going to eat me?"

He giggles " Yess my dear! Just like your little cousin. He was such a treat!" He shakes his body with bells ringing. Scarlet swallows hard thinking about that day with a dazed look on her face.

 

"Why so deep in thought?" He asks curiously. She quickly snaps out of her daze and looks at him right in the eyes that are still a glowing shade of blue.

 

Just looking at them is making her feel something in the pit of her stomach, waves of desire for understanding him/IT more....and maybe more. He stares back smiling wide "I smell your fear and you will be so tasty!" He giggles with glee

 

A voice calls to her and she looks up to see one of her neighbors waving, but when she looks down to the opening again Pennywise is gone.

Scarlet sighs.

 

*Maybe next time we meet, we can get to know each other.* She thinks.


	4. Excitement Comes Back

 

After a day of work at this diner she got a job at, Scarlet is walking home taking a different root not that far from the burrows up on the road.

She keeps thinking about the things Pennywise said to her at the carnival, but most of all his eyes...those glowing eyes. She bites her lip just thinking about how they seemed to look right through her.

 

Deep in thought again she hears something and she realizes it's coming from the bottom of the hill near the creek. Scarlet runs down their to look and hides behind a tree to take a peak.

 

There across the way just like it was when she was a child is Pennywise tearing into this young boy while he screams. His flesh being ripped apart by Pennywise's big sharp roes of teeth.

Blood is everywhere even some up on the hill like he was dragging the boy. Droplets of it on the grass and rocks. She hears the boy stop screaming as Pennywise drags him into his dark lair.

 

Scarlet turns from looking and is sitting against the tree she looks over to her side and see's some of the boy's blood on a large round rock. Her eyes grow wide at the site.

That feeling comes back to the pit of her stomach just like last time this happened. But something about it is different, it feels..Stronger?

Her fingers touch the place and rub the blood to look at it on her fingers. It's still warm.

Scarlet brings her fingers up to her lips and slowly enter her mouth. The taste of copper and something else nice like hits her taste buds on her tongue. She closes her eyes as she sucks on them, enjoying the flavor.

Thoughts of him/IT comes to mind of when he had told her *He was going to eat her* and she thinks how kinky that sounds even tho she knows he didn't mean it in a sexual matter but really eating her flesh. But in her head it meant something dirty.

 

Still deep in her thoughts, her other hand wonders down her stomach to her soaked panties. Her fingers rub against the fabric over her clit and she shudders and lets out a small moan.

Scarlet rubs faster, the feeling getting stronger with every movement.

 

Her eyes flutter and close then she opens them with the feeling of her pants and panties off and her hips being lifted off the ground, a hot tongue that is really long and and very wet sliding up her legs and up her inner thighs.

 

It's Pennywise holding her up and holding her hips with his gloved hands, his tongue now rubbing around her mound and then up between her wet pussy folds and up over her clit making her cry out "Ooh Fuck!"

His tongue then slides into her wetness and starts moving. Tongue fucking her with fast , hard pace. Her eyes roll back as she feels the sweet ache build up.

"Oh yes! Yess ahh! She moans.

Scarlet feels her climax coming fast.

Then it hits her hard and fast "Ooh fuccck!"

Head thrown back in her sweet ecstasy as she rides it out the back of her head hits the tree and she opens her eyes.

 

 

To see she's still leaning against the tree standing, her pants still on. Confusion hits her as she realizes she just day dreamed the whole thing.

"Omg.." She runs up the hill and back up on the road. Walking back to her apt.

 

"Wow..I must have such a vivid imagination." She says with a giggle.


	5. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She won't let him down.

 

 

 

The daydreams after that got more and more crazy after that day last week for Scarlet.

She kept having these dirty thoughts about him this alien monster creature clown that lived in a sewer. A sewer of all places, eating kids no less.

Even at work she felt it deeply a want something from him.

 

She was cleaning a table looking into space when one of the customers yelled at her snapping her out of her daze. "Hey! Waitress!"

Scarlet walks over to the table " You ready to order?" with a smile.

The young guy that looked like he was her age grins and says " Oh yea, I am dollface"

"Go ahead"

"I want a diet coke and the lunch special" then he adds " I also want some of your pie baby" He laughs with his dumbass friends sitting with him.

Scarlet gives him a fake smile and leans a hand on the table and gets closer to him so he can see down her shirt more. "Well, guess what...Your not getting it, you fucking twit."

The guys mouth drops open and she stands up straight and smiles and walks off.

Scarlet grabs her purse and walks home.

 

"Fucking assholes, this town sucks."

 

When she gets into her apt she slips her shoes off and her work outfit throwing her purse on the couch. "Maybe a bath will feel nice"

She walks into the bathroom and plugs the bathtub and turns the water on getting it nice and warm, adding a little bath salt. Walking over to the cabnet she pulls out some candles and lights them and sits them around the bathroom. She turns on the heat lamp in the bathroom that makes the whole room a reddish tone.

She puts a cd in the player to listen to

**Song playing:[Garbage - #1 Crush ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PX7LLua5NCM)**

 

She steps in the water and lays down under the glowing red light with her now bright red hair hanging over the edge of the tub. She closes her eyes and goes down further down into the water wetting her hair and sliding back up to lay her head back against the edge.

Scarlet starts thinking of Pennywise, her eyes flutter close and her legs open.

"Pennywise" She says in a whisper.

 

Deeply thinking of him. A white hand comes up out of the water and rubs up her inner thigh slowly rubbing upwards onto her stomach and up the valley between her nice big breasts, up to her neck and sliding behind it holding it

Her mouth parts slightly. She hears his voice then " Scarlet"

 

Her eyes open slowly seeing him looking right into her eyes his golden orbs burning into her, his body against hers his hips between her open legs.

"You have been daydreaming about me, haven't you?" He says in a giggling voice.

Scarlet can only nod as she stares at his blood colored lips all wet with drool and blood.

" Ooh what were they about?! Huh?! huh?!" Pennywise says all gitty.

 

"They were..."

 

He puts a finger on her bottom lip and moves it up and down. "They were.. they were" He says mocking her.

"Naughty" She finally says making him stop giggling suddenly.

He stares at her a moment "Naughty?" "About me?" He laughs not really believing her.

 

In that moment she has to prove it to him so she lifts her hand and takes the finger he was using on her lip a min ago and lifts it back to her lips and rubs them across them slowly and then slowly puts her mouth around them sucking on them. Staring into his eyes the whole time.

His eyes grow wide watching her actions in awe with his mouth partly hanging open.

Scarlet stops only long enough to say "I'll do anything for you.. Just let me prove it to you."

 

Pennywise grins widely at her showing sharp teeth "You are so...crazy.. I like that!" He laughs loudly.

She smiles. "Alrighty, prove it to me, with blood on your hands." He says chuckling.

"I won't let you down"

"Well it's been fun toots but I gotta eat sometime!" He's about to leave but she grabs at his collar making him look at her.

 

" No kiss goodbye?"

"Ooh a kiss? You want me to kiss you..Ooh oh how fun! Sure why not.. I'm not driving." He laughs.

He leans in and their lips lock together all wet and copper tasting. Her tongue slips inside his mouth surprising him a little but he gets into it fast rubbing his long hot tongue against hers.

A little moan escapes her and her eyes close.

"Bye toots!"

She opens her eyes seeing the ripple in the water with a bloop sound.

 

"I won't let you down.."


	6. So Much Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlet finds what she's looking for.

 

                  

"Gosh trying to think of someone to drag to Pennywise is hard" Scarlet mumbles to herself.

Walking home from another day at work. She kicks the rocks on the sidewalk and stops at a crosswalk to cross when she spots The guy from the diner that's such an asshole to her.

A light bulb goes off "Mhm, yup" smiling crossing the street, unbuttoning her shirt some so you can see her cleavage more.

"Well look who it is! It's the diner tease." He laughs. Scarlet wants to tear him a new one but keeps the act up. "Hey, handsome."

"Oh I see you changed your mind"

"Nah I've always liked you, I just didn't want to say in front of your friends is all. You want to come down to the burrows with me and talk?" She lies keeping up the fake smile.

"Oh nice I thought you did. Sure thing, lead the way sexy." He follows her.

 

They both go down to the burrows and walk around taking their shoes off in the creek.

He has a beer in his hand and is kind of drunk and wobbly. Scarlet giggles at him knowing this is going so well so far and it be easier to hurt him.

"Over here Handsome, this is a great spot."

"Hey nice spot!" He almost yells taking another sip of his beer. He throws it aside and looks at her and licks his lips. "Well you going to show a little skin?"

Scarlet gets closer to him and opens her shirt exposing her red laced bra and heaving breasts, and smiles. "Like what you see?"

"Oh baby you know it." He grabs her and starts kissing her neck hungrily.

 

Her hand slowly reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a small knife, her hand comes up fast and stabs him into his chest and again she swipes it cutting him deep, he falls to his knees.

Bleeding and angry "You fucking Bitch! I'm going to kill you!" He gets up just barely and she runs into the sewer pipe, he chases after her away's still bleeding.

He gets her cornered. " I got you now you bitch!" He yells at her holding his chest.

"Oh fuck.." She closes her eyes thinking he's going to hurt her but then she hears him start screaming, she opens her eyes to see Pennywise holding the guy up by his neck tightly laughing in that crazy tone.

"No, you silly boy! I got you!" he giggles in raspy voice.

Pennywise's mouth grows in size with sharp rolls of teeth showing stretching outwards in an monstrous way. The guy screaming bloody murder.

*Crunch!* It sounds like when Pennywise chops his teeth around the guys head and rips it off whole, swallowing it.

Blood gushing everywhere even on himself. His face goes back down to normal size but still having a huge grin on his face turns to her.

 

"Tasty tasty fear" He laughs.

 

Scarlet is breathing hard leaning against the brick wall.

"You came through perfectly!" He jumps for joy with the bells echoing the walls.

She looks at her hands and they are covered in blood. He's suddenly in front of her close and takes her hand bringing it up to his mouth. She bites her lip thinking he might do something.

" Don't worry, I won't bite ya sweetietoots" He grins. His long steaming tongue comes out and wraps around her fingers licking them and then bringing them forwards into his mouth so he can suck them. "Ohh Tasty! Goodness!"

"Wanna a taste?" He giggles not really serious.

Pennywise then boops her nose and says "Well that was fun! It's time to float!" and is about to kill her.

Scarlet Suddenly gets turned on by him saying that to her and can't resist. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, surprising him once again.

"But I'm.. going to eat you?" He says to her.

 

Her lips crash against his again but now her tongue licks across his red lips slowly and sucking on his bottom lip. "Mmm that is tasty" She giggles.

She sees it's getting dark out so she starts walking out of the tunnel and looks back at him still standing their a little dazed.

 

"Btw....You can eat me anytime" She says with a wink.

 

She leaves Pennywise stunned a little unsure of what she meant by that but when he does figure it out he smiles a wicked grin.

 

 


	7. Why Do I Feel This way?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings and confusion and a little plan.

 

Scarlet was fast asleep when her phone goes off. *ring...ring...ring*

 

"Ugh!" She groans. Grabbing it off the dresser and answering it. "Hello?"

"Oh..Hey Shelly, what's up?"

"Nope, I can't today." "Yes I'm sure."

*Yelling on the other end*

"Well Fuck you! I quit!" She hangs up throwing her phone over in the chair next to her bed. Rolling over covering herself more with her soft blankets.

"What a bitch.." She mumbles.

 

Scarlet sighs thinking about what happen with Pennywise. *I don't understand it..why did he still want to eat me after leading that guy to his death? I don't get it. I gave him a gift, so to speak.* Rolling over again in bed sighing.

In a way she felt sad. She did what he asked her to do for him to prove herself, but it still didn't work. Tears fill her eyes and she quickly wipes them, holding onto her comforter more.

"Is it because I'm not a alien monster clown to?"

 

So many questions burning her mind making her confused and almost depressed.

Scarlet had realized that she really liked Pennywise and she wasn't sure why even. Her growing feelings making her heart ache and other things. The desire of being with IT was driving her crazy. "Why?...why do I have to feel this way."

 

" I helped kill a guy.. and for what? Nothing? Was it for nothing?"

Tossing and turning in bed she tries to think of a way to get his attention when suddenly she gets an idea. She jumps out of bed and gets dressed and goes into town to get some items.

 

Later on she comes back to her apt and sits the bags of things down on the table to look through them. Scarlet bought different fabric's, makeup, and some other odds and ends.

 

Her work starts there.

She cuts out the pieces needed for fabric and pins them together, and starts sewing adding a zipper in the front of the outfit.

Adding pom poms and other little details.

 

3 hours into it she finally finishes her project.

Scarlet holds it up in awe and smiles. "Now your not going to be the only clown in town" She giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yeah I know it's a short chapter.. Hopefully the next will be longer.*


	8. Little Clown Girl

 

**Scarlet's POV.**

 

I change into the outfit and it feels like a second skin, I add the the white makeup to my face and then paint the red lines, adding the little red to my nose then my lips.

I look up in the mirror and I am in awe, "So pretty" I say to myself.

"Now to get his attention" I grin.

I walk into my bedroom and sit on the end of my bed, I close my eyes and say his name

"Pennywise"

 

"Well isn't this a sight!" His voice full of giggles.

I open my eyes and he's standing in front of me. I smile at him.

His smile widens into something out of a horror movie, his eyes glow amber and his roes of teeth show. It's so horrifying but so exciting at the same time, I feel every inch of me get hot with want and fear.

***How his face looks***

****

He suddenly jumps on top of me laughing as he does it "I'm going to eat you up, like a piece of cake!"

I know very well he really wants to eat me and not in a good way but I can't help but moan.

"ooH Pennywise!" I'm giving off lots of fear and now arousal in waves to him.

His face gets closer to mine and then rears back with his mouth opening and I know this is when he's about to take a chunk out of me, I reach down between us and I stroke him.

His eyes suddenly closes and he makes some kind of howling sound.

"Do you like that?" I ask sensually. He gets breathy and shakes his head yes.

I finally find a way to get into his pants and wrap my hand around his nice sized cock, it's hot and very slick even pulsating. I lean up to his ear "I want you to fuck me. I want you, you hot monster" I giggle.

 

Without a word he flips me over on my back and trusts himself into me not giving me much time to adjust to his size, but I don't care because I'm so turned on. He starts thrusting into me at a good pace grunting and giggling like mad.

His red drool dripping onto my neck and running down between my big breasts.

 

I moan loudly feeling all of his cock inside me, every inch rubbing all the right spots making me want to scream in ecstasy.

"Oohh Fuckk!" I moan wrapping my legs around his waist to push him into me further, if that was even possible.

He growls at me and startles me getting a fearful scream out of my body and he groans smelling it. I moan and scream more making him howl. Oh how I love knowing what gets to him.

 

I unzip my top front zipper more and expose my heaving naked breasts to him and bite my lip.

"Let me feel your tongue" I ask him breathlessly

"So Demanding.. my little clown girl" he giggles and jingles. His long steaming tongue comes out and licks my breasts wrapping around them and licking and swirling around my nipples.

" Uuhhh!" I cry out not wanting him to stop.

 

He leans down to my face and his features return to more normal, he kisses me deeply with those red wet lips, the lipstick I'm wearing smears and his tongue enters my mouth. I surprise him by sucking on his tongue slowly teasing him.

He groans in my mouth, his hand gropes my breast and I feel so Alive. Being with him is sparking something in me that is from the very depths within my core.

 

"Pennywise... Make me float"

He starts to laugh loudly in that gritty tone and I feel the rumbles of it shoot through me deeply as he pushes hard into my wanting core.

It almost hurts but it quickly turns into that sweet ache that leads you to your sweet release.

"Fuck..Fuck...Ahhhh!!!" I climax hard as he cums into me with a crazy inhuman sound coming from his throat.

I feel his hot cum shooting into me and then seeping out and and dripping down my thighs.

 

He falls slack on top of me breathing hard.

I close my eyes enjoying feeling him breathing on my neck. My hand rubs through his orange red hair and I feel almost blissful in this moment. My eyes close and I fall into a deep sleep.

 

Pennywise finally gets up from the bed and looks down at Scarlet sleeping soundly.

"Sleep well..my sexy little clown" He quietly giggles and disappears into the night.

 

 

 

***Art by me***


	9. Is it Just My Fantasy's?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it real or fantasy?

 

Scarlet stirs from her slumber and stretching out her arms and smiling. The radio comes on with the alarm and is playing ( The rolling stones -I cant get no satisfaction)

 

She realizes something's off and looks down. Her panties are still on and the bed doesn't look messy like it was last night. "What the?"

"Oh shit..Don't tell me I dreamed all that again?" She runs into the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror. She still see's that she has the clown fit on and all of her face makeup is smeared from the pillow but other then that, she doesn't even feel soreness anywhere.

"Gosh after all that I think I would be sore as fuck"

 

After taking off her outfit and booties she hops in the shower letting the hot water run on her face washing the makeup off with soapy hands.

"Fuck" She mumbles to herself.

after getting her face clean she adds shampoo to her hair and washes her hair, she starts to sing to the tunes. "I can't get no satisfaction..." she hums.

 

Her long red hair all slick and wet down her back as she rinses it.

Other song comes on. (Immigrant Song - Led Zeppelin )

 

Scarlet rubs the soapy sponge down and around her DD breasts slowly closing her eyes thinking of him, biting her lip.

She shivers in her lustful thoughts.

"Are you just playing with my mind?" She asks herself.

*Maybe I'm going crazy.. Maybe it's all just my fantasy."

 

After getting out of the shower and getting dressed in a sexy purple dress and black heels.

   

She heads off to the pharmacy to pick up things.

While she's walking their getting stares from men like the plague, them mostly watching her nice round firm ass as she walks. She rolls her eyes.

She enters the pharmacy and takes out her list.

 

Entering the magazine area she see's a circus magazine with a clown on it. She stares at it biting her lip. It winks at her suddenly making her jump a little and knocking a rack of novels on the floor.

She bends down to put them back then she looks up at the magazine, it's a different it's about fishing. Scarlet huffs feeling like she's losing her mind or the clown is fucking with her.

"Fuck.." She mumbles to herself.

 

When checking out the guy scanning her items is staring at her cleavage and not trying to hide the fact he is. "Nice dress" he says and smiles kind of creepy.

Scarlet gives a fake smile and then gets an idea. Bending forwards more she says "Wanna meet down at the barrens later tonight, you sweet thing?"

His eyes get wide "Yes, Id love to hotness. 8pm good for you?"

She shakes her head yes "I'll be there waiting" as she leaves the store she blows him a kiss.

 

Oh she knows all to well where this will be going. A wicked smile on her face.


	10. Late Night Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the barrens they go ;)

 

Scarlet got all gussied up and pretty that night to go with the guy (Bobby) that was eyeing her at the store down to the Barrens for some late night fun.

She wore a silk black top and dark red skirt that came down to her knees, and black booties.

He came right over to pick her up and they drove near the Barrens parking the car.

 

"So why the barrens?" Bobby asks following Scarlet down the hill.

"Why not? Are you scared?" she smirks back over her shoulder.

"No of course not, it's just I thought you would want to be somewhere more.."

She cuts him off "Romantic?"

"Well yeah."

"What better place then this" They reach the bottom walking around in the creek bed. "This is romantic just look around, look at the night sky and the all the stars, the moon is full and bright"

"Yeah I guess so" He mumbles. Scarlet rolls her eyes.

"Over here, this is the spot" Theirs now a deeper swimming hole.

Scarlet takes her booties off and slips out of her other clothing and jumps into the water swimming out away's. "Well... are you going to go for it?"

He gulps "Yeah hold on." He struggles to get out of his clothes hopping on one leg trying to get his shoes off. Finally he gets in the water and swims over to her.

"About time" She smirks.

 

He kisses her then moving to her neck but then he hears something in the weeds and a splash making him jump. "What was that?!"

"What was what?" she asks acting like she has no clue.

"Wth.. Theirs something in the water! I'm getting out!" He screams as he makes his way for the sore.

 

Scarlet giggles. Then suddenly He screams and is dragged down into the water and you see bubbles come up, all is quiet for only moments then a huge burst of blood shoots up out of the water spraying everywhere like a huge fountain.

    

The blood spatters on Scarlet's face. She then feels something rub on her legs and naked thighs.

"Pennywise?"

His head comes up suddenly but slowly right in front of her, those eyes staring into hers deeply.

  

Her breathing is sped up and she tastes the blood on her lips.

 

Pennywise grabs her, wrapping his long arms around her bringing her against him in an embrace.

His plump red lips crash down on to hers with need. Her arms drape over his shoulders and she kisses back moving her tongue against his.

She moans into his mouth. "Mmm"

"You like your gift?" She asks him. He laughs and giggles at her "Yes yes I do! Doll. You made me very very proud and all that jazz!"

 

Scarlet giggles along with him as she wraps her legs around his waist. She reaches down and rubs him through his pants. "Do you want to fuck me my sexy clown from another world?"

"Oh baby you know it!" He giggles like mad and slips his cock inside her.

"Oooh Pennywise!" She moans. He nibbles with his sharp teeth on her shoulder and neck, thrusting up into her fast and hard, making Un humanly sounds.

"Pleaase make me yours.. I want to be yours Pennywise.." She mewls.

"Are you sure about that my little clown girl?" He laughs in a gravelly voice.

"Ooh yes! Yes!" She cries pushing her hips down.

 

Pennywise grunts and howls as he rides her faster bringing her to her climax.

"Scare me Pennywise, ooh pleasse!" she moans.

His face contorts into something monstrous, opening his mouth wide showing all of his roes of sharp teeth. She screams and reaches her high hard. Her fear and lust mix making him hit his own climax. "Fuck!!!! Whatt a rush!!!" He moans and laughs uncontrollably.

 

Scarlet giggles with him "Am I yours then?" she asks smiling.

"Very much so! My little minx!" He laughs.


	11. The Day Of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day comes to change.

  

As time passed by Scarlet had seen many things that Pennywise did from day to day.

All the scares, all the blood, all the things that nightmares are made of and more. The day finally came when he asked her to stay with him in his sewer home, which she did without question.

 

Scarlet laid on a mattress that she covered with sleeping bags and blankets she brought from her apartment. Peacefully sleeping under a red sheer canopie that she set up over the bed for more of a homey look.

She wore her Clown outfit she made most of the time to please Pennywise and put a smile on his face when he would return from eating. Some days she would even join him finding the perfect scared child, watching him devour them with his big sharp teeth.

 

His jaw would get so large it was horrifying, but never to her. She found it exciting and awesome as she would put it.

 

Pennywise finally got back from his little run.

He looks down at her sleeping form and smiles big. Scarlet wakes up and see's him standing over her with a teenager in his arms knocked out or passed out, she wasn't sure.

 

"Hello Penny" She smiles.

He giggles in delight at the nick name "Helloo my little turtledove!" He drops the teen onto the bed and jumps on the bed next to her with a huge grin on his face "My dear dear girl I got you a gift to go with a eveeen bigger gift!" He chuckles.

"OOh gifts! I like gifts!"

"Yes my little clown. I brought you this teen for tonight's feast. Before I have to sleep once more."

" Oh don't remind me about that" She pouts. Pennywise grips her chin gently to have her look at him with his white gloved hand. "Don't pout so my dear, for I have another gift that will make the wait worth it."

 

He suddenly gets up on his knees in front of her and reaches into his pocket, he takes her hand in his and smiles "Will you wait for me, will you be mine foreverrr, will you be my Bride?" He chuckles madly.

Scarlet gets all gitty as he slips the ring he got *A huge ruby* on her finger.

"Yes yes yes! I will!" She grabs him for a big hug. They hug each other for what seems like forever. He kisses her deeply, his snake like tongue rubbing in circles inside her mouth.

 

"Mmm, I love you, you hot thing from another world you!" She giggles.

" I love you to my sweet treat!"

"Now my dear, now is the time to be mine forever." He grabs her and holds her in front of him his mouth starts to open wide and then wider with roes of teeth pointed, his huge mouth, drool and all comes down over her head.

Her entire head is in his mouth and the thing she see's is the Deadlights becoming brighter and brighter, she feels herself being drawn into them and wanting them to touch her.

 

Pennywise knows what he has to do next to make her his. He takes his cock out and pushes up into her pussy and he starts moving on her at a fast pace. The sounds of her deep moans in his throat.

While two long arms with pointed ends come from around Pennywise and around her then piercing her back into her spine. She screams within him and he feels the connection start to happen and it begins to take over her body.

 

The sharp arms pumping it's other worldly essence into her, changing her.

After the deadlights does what they to her, he takes her head out of his mouth and his mouth goes back to normal human size.

Scarlet is in a dazed state as he continues to fuck her hard and the sharp spines pump into her.

 

As both of them hit climax Scarlet snaps out of her daze to the feeling of other worldly bliss in the arms of her now husband. The arms come out of her back with a pop.

Her skin is now changed to a white and she has the same red markings on her face as Pennywise, her hair a reddish orange and teeth sharp.

She looks up at him smiling down at her, her eyes golden.

 

"You are beautiful and now you are like me" He chuckles with glee.

"I feel so...delightful!" She giggles.

 

"Now it's time to feast before our long sleep"

Pennywise wakes the teen up and the both of them stare at him with huge teeth showing, the teen scared out of his mind. They bite into him ripping the teen apart, blood gushing everywhere.

After that and another round of hard core alien love making, they take each others hands and crawl down into the pit to sleep for another 10 years.

 

"I love you my Pennywise"

"And I love you my Wife" He laughs madly.

 

And they Floated happily ever after.

 

** The End. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Well I hope you enjoyed this short story. I never intended for this little story to get this much support. So thank you all for reading and commenting and faving!
> 
> *In this story Pennywise sleeps for 10 years instead of 27 :) *


End file.
